Orion Grandlore
... Appearance ... Personality ... History ... Magic and Abilities Rune (ルーン Rūn): The fundamental and crucial thing in both Runecraft and Runelore. Runes can be divided into two groups, Pure Rune and Magic Rune. Pure runes are already existing runes that can be earned through learning runecraft/runelore. Magic runes are runes that can only be earned by creating them with specific instructions. *'Pure Rune' (ピュア・ルーン Pyua Rūn): Basic runes which are the mandatory element of every Runelore and Runecraft spells. They are aligned in three different aspects, each containing two different runes. *'Magic Rune' (メジック・ルーン Mejikku Rūn): Artificial runes created by the user itself from Magic Items. In order to create one, the user must seal a magic item with a Runecraft spell. Depending on which runes the spell carves, the item will gain additional properties/abilities. If Life and Death is carved, the item will share some part of the creator's soul, any damage the item receive will be shared with the creator, and vice versa. It will be able to use the creator's magic power as its own (or the reverse) and move by the creator's mind. If Form and Void is carved, the item will be able to be stored in a magical timeless storage which only the creator could summon the item by calling the rune's name. If Future and Past is carved, the item will be able to revert back to its condition upon being sealed at any given time, even if it's broken. If the creator dies, the item will perish. A magic rune can be released from its seal, destroying the magic rune, and releasing the seal on the magic item. It's possible to seal multiple magic items to create a magic rune, but not otherwise. Magic runes are primarily used in Runelore spells, rather than summoned to battle. The rune's effect is the same with the magic item's magic and it can't be used as a rune when it's being used in battle. Runelore (ルーンロー Rūnrō): A Lost Magic that allows Orion to affect a certain circular area with runes. This magic forms a magic circle on the ground, its size determines the area affected, and it affects anything inside its borders from down the earth to the sky. To cast a spell, the user must first carve each rune used in the spell in correct order, then reciting the spell name (all of those are mandatory). Once cast, it will remain active indefinitely until the user ends it (without any special methods). While active, the user's magic power will be constantly drained. The effect varies greatly depending on which rune/combination is used. The use of a single rune is weak, but fast, while still affecting moderate area. While the use of combinations are slower because the user must carves each runes used one by one and possibly recites some incantations, depending on which combination used. Orion is known in using single runes efficiently and quick-casting combined runes, therefore the weakness of Runelore is mostly reduced. This magic is different than Jutsu Shiki. *'Monogram' (モノグラーム Monogurāmu): Runelore spells that only use a single rune. The rune is carved by pointing the designated area with an open palm and reciting the rune name. Its magic circle consists of the rune symbol in its center, with a plain circular line depicting its radius. The user could recites the rune's incantation instead of reciting its name. If the rune's incantation is recited, the spell becomes Grand Monogram (グラーンド・モノグラーム Gurāndo Monogurāmu), increasing the spell's power. *'Digram' *'Trigram' *'Tetragram' *'Pentagram' *'Hexagram' *'Heptagram' *'Octagram' Runecraft (ルーンクラーフト Rūnkurāfuto): A Lost Magic that allows Orion to create Magic Runes. Runecraft spells only covers sealing spells which are specially used to create magic runes. Every runecraft spells must include at least one aspect of Pure Runes (a pair of pure runes in the same aspect) and a Wheel of Crafts (工芸輪 Kōgeirin). Additionally, it could include already created magic runes to strengthen the rune being created. In order to cast the spell the user must carves the pure runes, a wheel of crafts and additional magic runes and/or wheel of crafts in the same way as casting Runelore spells. After carving the required runes, the user must recites the spell's incantation with an open palm, then recites the spell name followed by the magic rune's name with a sudden grab on the finger-drawn circles. The spell doesn't affect everything inside its radius, it only affects items designated by the user. Its magic circle will end when the magic rune is successfully created, even if the user doesn't want to end it. *'Runecraft: Release' (ルーンクラーフト：リリース Rūnkurāfuto: Rirīsu): A spell that unseals a Magic Rune, reverting it back to a Magic Item. This spell doesn't need any rune to be carved, the user just need to recite its incantation [I release the sealed thing... (我は封印物を放す Ware wa fūin mono o hanasu)], then reciting the spell's name followed by the name of the magic rune that will be unsealed. While casting the spell, the user needs to point the sealed magic item with an open palm (fingers point the item). A magic circle that consists of a Wheel of Crafts will appear around the user's hand when the user recite the spell name. This spell can't be used to unseal multiple runes, but it will unseal every items in a magic rune even if it only targets one of the items.